Rumors
by imdeadsothere
Summary: The Hogwarts rumor mill is at it again, concocted in the mind of a jealous ex-girlfriend, Lavender's loose lips are hell bent on avenging her broken heart. But even she is in for a little surprise. SLASH. LANGUAGE. ONE-SHOT.


Harry was used to whispers. But that didn't mean that they didn't bother him, because they definitely still did.

Surrounding him constantly wherever he went, people whispering behind their hands, looking at him, their eyes wide as they quickly shuffled away as if he were diseased.

"What do you suppose it is this time?" Harry said jokingly to his friend, Ron, "have I got something in my teeth?" Ron didn't reply, his eyes were trained firmly on his shoes as he walked alongside Harry.

"What is it with you today anyway?" Harry asked, "you're so quiet, is everything alright with you and Lavender?" Ron just shook his head again.

"Is everything not alright with you and Lavender? C'mon Ron," Harry said, "you know you can talk to me, what is it?"

"Just… just leave it Harry," Ron said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes, but knew that Ron would talk to him when he was ready.

"Fine," he agreed, "but if you're like this for too long I'm going to have to force it out," Harry said, "alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron said. Harry sighed. He hated it when Ron got in one of his moods. It usually meant that he would be stuck alone talking with Hermione, or Neville. Not that he didn't like them, he just had more fun talking to Ron.

But oh well. Hopefully Ron would spit it out soon.

"So, wanna come up to the dorm with me?" Ron blushed a sudden violent red.

"Um, what?" Ron asked.

"Come up to the dorm with me," Harry repeated, "so that I can grab my potions book which I forgot, I was just telling you five minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry, I was distracted," Ron said quickly. Turning away to stare at his shoes.

"Is it true?" Hermione demanded of Ron, rushing up to them out of nowhere.

"What's true?" Harry asked. Hermione just shook her head, focusing on Ron.

"Well, is it?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't say or do anything for the longest moment, before slowly nodding.

"I knew it!" Hermione squealed out of nowhere, "I so totally knew it!"

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"Wait, you haven't heard?" Hermione asked.

"Heard what?" Harry asked. Hermione turned back to look at Ron.

"He doesn't know, does he?" Ron shook his head.

"Well, are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.

"Why not, it can't be that bad? Besides, he deserves to know, I mean, out of all people." Ron just shook his head again.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry demanded.

"Ron should tell you," Hermione said.

"Ron?" Harry looked up expectantly. Ron opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something before quickly shaking his head. Hermione sighed.

"C'mon Ron, whatever it is you can tell me," Harry said. Ron looked into his eyes for the first time that day.

"I'm sorry Harry but… I just… I can't. I don't want to loose you."

"What do you mean? You're not going to loose me," Harry said.

"C'mon Ron, you know Harry, he'll understand," Hermione said.

"I just… I can't," Ron whispered quietly, before turning and walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"Hermione, really, what is going on?" Harry asked.

"It's just… Ron he… well I really think you need to hear it from him," Hermione said, "I'll go talk to him, see if I can talk some sense into him," Hermione said, "see you," she gave him a small smile before rushing off in the same direction as Ron. Leaving Harry behind more confused than ever.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he grumbled to himself. Heading up to the dormitory alone.

Harry had a hard time concentrating on his homework that night. Ron had been avoiding him, he'd seen Hermione with him though, hopefully Hermione was talking to him about whatever the hell it was that was going on.

Harry sighed, glaring down at his potions homework.

"Stupid fucking everything," Harry grumbled.

"Hey Harry," a sickly sweet voice that Harry did _not_ want to hear right then said.

"What is it Lavender?" Harry asked, highly exasperated, "shouldn't you be off snogging your boyfriend or something?"

"You mean ex-boyfriend," Lavender corrected.

"Huh? Ex?" Harry looked up at her.

"Well of course I couldn't date someone of his… type," Lavender said.

"Type?"

"Yes, of course, you know, his 'type.'"

"No, I don't know," Harry said.

"You mean, you don't know?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Harry replied.

Lavender's mouth dropped open in surprise, before quickly morphing into malicious glee.

"Well then, _this_ is going to be fun," she said.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Since you haven't heard, I'll take it upon my self to inform you," Lavender replied, "you see, the thing is, your little _friend_, is gay."

"He's what?" Harry just stared at her.

"Oh you heard me Harry Potter," Lavender replied, "Ron Weasley is gay, and you know what else, he fancies you."

"What? No, Ron isn't he doesn't he he's not he can't be he… he would've told me…" Harry stumbled over what he was trying to say. Though he didn't really know what he was trying to say. Lavender just stood there proudly, you know what they say about a woman scorned.

"Get out of here Lavender," a harsh voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll just leave you alone with your _boyfriend_," Lavender said, putting every bit of malice she was capable of into the final word.

"Sorry," Ron said quietly, "I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"So it's true then?" Harry asked, standing up and turning to face Ron. Ron nodded.

"All of it?"

Ron nodded again. "All of it," he whispered quietly. The entire common room had gone silent. Everyone hanging onto their every word.

"You mean, you really fancy me?" Harry asked quietly.

Ron nodded. "I didn't realize," Ron said, "for a long time, I didn't really come to terms with it until Lavender, well she, she kind of told everyone."

"But you didn't tell me," Harry said, his voice dangerously low.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have, I really should have, I was coming up to talk to you but Lavender kind of… I really am sorry, I'm an absolute idiot and I should have told you from the start. I shouldn't have been afraid that I'd loose you I should have just sucked it up, gotten some courage, and told you. That's what Gryffindor's are supposed to do, guess the hat must have gotten it wrong on that one."

Not a word was spoken.

"How mad are you at me?" Ron asked, "I mean how mad are you really? Please be honest."

"I'm a bit ticked off," Harry replied.

"Just a bit?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"What part of it ticks you off?"

"The part where you didn't tell me and I had to find out from Lavender."

"I really am sorry about that you know," Ron said, "you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm still a bit ticked off."

"And you have every right to be," Ron said.

Silence.

"So, can we at least still be friends?" Ron asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Oh, I guess I'll just go then," Ron said, starting to turn. But Harry reached out, grabbing a hold of his hand, holding him back.

"You didn't let me finish," Harry said quietly, "no, I don't want to be your friend," Harry said, "because I want to be much more than that." And standing on his toes he leaned forward and kissed Ron.

The common room burst into excited chatter, but Harry and Ron ignored them. Both of them were lost in their own world where there was each other, and no one else.


End file.
